happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Free City of Water's Edge
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Executive | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! Protecting Power | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The International Council Mandate Free City of Water's Edge is an independent City State located in Happy World. It is a city state run by a Council and administrator, and exists as a mandate of the International Council, decided in order to calm the strained relations between Happy Nation and the Grimshire Socialist Republic. History Water's Edge predates New Happy City and the creation of independent Grimshire. It spent a short time as part of the new Happy Nation, until the creation of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. After this, and the Village of Stone Fist Valley becoming part of the new GSR, a crisis ensued as both nations jockeyed for the small fishing village of Water's Edge. After a heated debate, the International Council declared the village a mandate, and the Free City came into being, with independence and a non-voting seat on the Council. The village had been operating on it's own since the Herobrine Fever pandemic in 2003, and adjusted well to independence. The greatest threat to it came in 2014, when in response to the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis the GSR annexed the IC Mandate of the Free City of Rockfall and moved against Water's Edge. Happy Nation moved troops into the Free City's territory and declared that it would guarantee the independence of the city state. eventually, the situation calmed enough that the Happy Nation troops withdrew, although the guarantee remains in effect to this day. Geography The Free City controls the village of Water's Edge itself, as well as a swath of territory around it. It is located on the International Highway's northern terminus, and has direct access into Happy Nation via a checkpoint along the eastern border. It also controls a handful of small islands along the coast, with a small maritime zone. The climate is temperate. Government and Politics The Free City is ruled by a City Council of sixteen members, who are elected every two years. This council elects the City Administrator shortly after taking office. With the very small population of the Free City, political parties, though legal, do not exist, instead voting blocs are formed before elections, but they almost never survive past the election in question. Foreign Policy The Free City maintains a non-voting seat on the International Council due to it's status as a mandate. It also maintains relations with the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, Lava Country Place, and the Confederate States. The Confederacy also has served as the protecting power for the citizens of the Free City since 2015. Th relationship with Happy Nation and the GSR is a unique situation. Relations were neutral toward both until the 2014 crisis. After this the Free City has grown closer to Happy Nation, and more antagonistic toward the GSR, as they are believed to not support the existence of the Free City. Military The Free City is protected by the Water's Edge Security Forces, who serve as a gendarmerie, operating both as civil law enforcement and military defense forces. The Free City also relies on the Happy Nation Armed Forces for protection from major threats, although they rely heavily on their position with the International Council to mediate disputes before military action is required. Infrastructure The village itself has basic infrastructure, such as roads and bridges, as well as water service and sewer systems. Food is predominantly fish, although other foods are imported via Sunshine Farms. Electricity is provided by Waltcorp Electric via the Happy City Atomic Energy Plant. The IC maintained International Highway runs from the southern edge of the village out through the border. Health The village is small, and served by the Water's Edge Health Center. Major operations and procedures are performed at the Baby Memorial Hospital in Happy City as part of an agreement made in 2013. Culture The village is and has always been a fishing village, and this is heavily ingrained into their culture. Almost everyone is a sailor, and water sports are by far the most popular. Water's Edge Cooperative Fisheries, the world's largest supplier of fish, is the largest employer, with almost half of the population employed there. Category:Countries Category:Cities Category:Free City of Water's Edge Category:International Council Mandates Category:International Council